


Fear of the Dark

by AstridV, Rheanna



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Comic, Fancomic, Female Friendship, Gen, Graphic Novel, Women Being Awesome, post-ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridV/pseuds/AstridV, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rheanna/pseuds/Rheanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the darkness follows you home... Jennifer&Teyla friendship, set in season 5, post 'The Seed'; Story by Rheanna, art by AstridV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear of the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [COMICS: Страх темноты / Fear of the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843948) by [karla90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90)




End file.
